


t-shirt

by inkbeat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbeat/pseuds/inkbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty MakoHaru; PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on [tumblr](http://ink-beat.tumblr.com/post/73601078254/t-shirt)]

     "Mm..."  
     Outside the window, city lights embellish the night sky. Inside the dimmed hotel room, a certain raven-haired boy pays his surroundings no attention. It was only a little past 11 o'clock, but he had decided to ditch the tournament's celebration banquet downstairs, right after he had finished eating.  
     The room did not have a bathtub, so Haru was left with a somewhat unsatisfying shower. Alone in the twin room, the freestyle swimmer had found himself slipping on Makoto's oversized orange t-shirt after drying his body off, and was now lying in bed with his legs spread open, briefs skewed somewhere on the floor, and an opened bottle of lube lying next to him on the mattress.

"Mmm." With one hand, Haru gingerly wraps his fingers around his erection; the iciness of his own touch makes him flinch. With the other hand, he drags Makoto's oversized shirt above his chest, and scrunches the fabric against his nostrils.

      _Makoto's scent..._ He breathes deeply into it, and lets out a shuddering sigh as his eyelids flutter shut. The hand at his shaft begins to slip a little lower, and he uses his index finger to gently circle the rim of his lower entrance. He raises his legs upwards and towards his chest, and with his digits dribbling with lube, he manages to slip one finger inside himself.  
     "Ah..." He could barely believe that playing around with himself in Makoto's shirt was such an incredible turn on... his head was fogged up, and he felt as thought he was about to lose his mind.

     He slides his index finger all the way out; he uses it draw a circle around the rim again, before pushing it back inside. He repeats the motion over and over again, while with the other hand, he leaves the hem of Makoto's shirt just under his nose, and his fingers ghost down towards his chest, in order to roughly pinch one of his nipples.  
     "Nn!" His back arches at the sudden, though self-induced sting, but he continues to twist the erected nub back and forth between his calloused fingertips. Before long, a second finger joins the first inside of him, and Haru sighs again, making scissoring motions as he gently thrusts his digits in and out. Too caught up with the semi-satisfactory feeling of his own hands, the swimmer completely misses the sound of the door click open and  close over his quickened breaths.

"Ha...Haru?"  
As a hesitant voice calls out, Haru's eyes to shoot open, and his entire body immediately tenses. He finds himself momentarily frozen in his position -- back arched, mouth agape, toes curled, and now with three fingers inserted inside -- in his shock, the dull beats of his rapidly beating heart echo nosily his ears and he groggily turns his head to lock gazes with the intruder.

"...Makoto." The warmth in his cheeks starts to give off a burning sensation; he tries to put his legs back down and struggles a bit to sit up on the bed, acting as though nothing had happened. "Y-You're back early."  
With his breath caught in his throat, Haru uncharacteristically stutters, and he winces inwardly. "....I already showered, so you can go use the bathroom." He turns his head to avoid meeting the eyes of his roommate, and clumsily tries to pull the orange shirt back down.

There is a brief silence between them. Then--  
"...I'm sorry. Were you holding it in?"  
     "What?"  
     "You looked sort of uncomfortable earlier, I was worried that something had happened." Makoto easily slides his suit jacket off of his broad shoulders; he then tugs his tie loose and tosses it onto the bedside table. He places one knee into the bed, climbing closer. On his face was his usual, kind smile -- his eyes, though, showed an almost predatory expression that only Haru knows.

"Was it because of this?" Wasting no time, the brunet gently leans forward, forcing Haru to lean back on his elbows. Makoto begins to unbutton his dress shirt, using his free hand to gently drag his fingertips down the Haru's chest, before firmly seizing the base of the latter's cock. A gasp is heard, and despite the lack of lighting in the room, the blush on both of their faces is much too evident for the other to see.  
Haru opens his mouth in attempt to respond, but Makoto quickly seizes the chance to kiss him, gently biting the former's lower lip. Although they part for a short while, Haru impatiently seizes the brunet by the back of his neck, pulling them back together for their lips to meet once again. Taking this as his answer, Makoto lets out a muffled chuckle.

The next time their lips part, Makoto breaks away to nuzzle at Haru's neck. He presses his lips against the heated skin, and drags his tongue across his lover's collarbone, slowly, teasingly. After ridding of his shirt so that he was now bare, waist up, Makoto uses one hand to prop his weight up on the bed, while the other moves from Haru's shaft, down to rub the crack between Haru's rear cheeks, and then back up to crawl under the disheveled orange shirt. His warm palm presses Haru's chest, and he pulls the hem of the shirt up, before holding it against Haru's lips.  
     "Bite."  
     Haru obediently does as he's told; he parts his lips and allows the fabric to be gently shoved into his mouth. He bites down into it, and tries to stop his saliva from dribbling out.

When he looks back up, he sees Makoto staring him with slightly widened eyes, Adam's apple bobbing slightly as gulp is heard. The brunet hesitates for a second, before reaching down to unbuckle his belt, and he pulls his pants and boxers down in one quick motion.  
     His cock is already almost fully erect, and he takes it in one hand to stroke it up and down while locking his gaze with Haru's. They stare at each other for a few moments of silent tension -- though with his lover beneath him, biting the hem of his shirt, chest rising and falling rapidly with hastened breaths, and completely exposed neck down, it doesn't take much before Makoto's last restraints snap into two.

"Condom?"  
     "...Juth don' cum inthide."  
     "Alright." With a kind smile on his face, Makoto leans forward to press a tender kiss against Haru's temple. "Tell me if it hurts."

The half-clothed boy reaches for the bottle of lube at Haru's side, and squeezes some into his palm before dousing his now fully erected cock with the clear substance. He covers his fingers with it as well, and gently inserts them into Haru's lower entrance. A somewhat pleased expression crosses his face, and he says, "You were already did this part, right?"  
     Haru flinches and looks away, and he hears Makoto's soft laugh. A hand reaches out and lifts Haru's chin, gently ushering to turn his head back.

"Remember to relax."  
     With those words, Makoto holds onto one of Haru's thighs, while guiding his cock with the other hand. He presses the head of his erection against Haru's entrance, and after a deep breath, slowly, gently, tenderly, he pushes it in.  
     "Mmph..." The room is almost silent, save for the quiet whimpers as Haru gradually takes each inch of Makoto. He feels himself being filled with the familiar girth, and his heart beats rapidly in excitement. Once fully inside, Haru wriggles his hips around a little as he adjusts to the sheer size of his lover, and finally lets out a shaking breath through his nose, managing to relax his body entirely. He tries to spread his legs wider, using his hands to help keep them open apart -- he wanted Makoto closer, closer yet...as close as possible.   
     "Are you alright?"  
     "Mm."  
     "Good."

Before he begins, Makoto leans forward and whispers coarsely into his lover's ear. "By the way, Haru...did you like jacking off in my clothes _that_  much?"  
     "Mm--!?"

Without any warning, Makoto roughly seizes Haru's erection, simultaneously pulling his own cock almost completely out. He circles the head of Haru's once with his thumb, and then with the help of the precum and lube from earlier, begins to pump the hardened shaft in his large hand -- at the same time, he thrusts himself back in, and matches both rhythms as he pounds in and out of his lover.

"Mmph!" Haru's surprise is muffled by the shirt. His body jolts and he finds himself crashing backwards into the pillow, Makoto's body leaning down with him. The brunet begins to twist his wrists as he continues to jack Haru off; he bends down to shower kisses onto the Haru's ear -- the sound of the kisses right against one of his most sensitive spots makes the latter tremble.

     Haru's cries continue to be muffled by the fabric of Makoto's shirt; he can feel the material in his mouth become damp with his saliva; some of it dribbles out of the corner of his mouth as he hisses occasionally for breaths, and he bites down even harder. Wanting to be closer, he clumsily moves his arms to wrap tightly around Makoto's neck, pulling their bodies together. His grip slips every now and then as a result of the strength of his lover's thrusts, and Haru ends up clinging on, nails leaving marks against Makoto's broad, chiseled back.  
     When the brunet then moves down from his ear to his chest; he feels a wet mouth envelop his nipple and hears a series of noisy slurps. Haru's back arches in response, trying hard to keep himself quiet by biting into the shirt, but nearly at his limit.

"Mm...!" Makoto relentlessly picks up the pace, knowing  _exactly_  how Haru liked to be done; at the same time, Haru's hips begin to buck forwards, almost wildly, cock still being pumped by the brunet's hand. Unable to take it anymore, Haru opens his mouth to gasp nosily for air, letting go of the shirt at last; the hem ends up falling below his chin and against his throat;  the sensation of the damp fabric against his heated skin manages push him right next to the edge.  
"A-ah, ah!" With his mind and body in a complete jumble, Haru is barely able to vocalize anything apart from of hitched breaths, gasps, and wordless cries. The hand on Haru's erection begins to concentrate on the sensitive head, while his entire body tremors every time Makoto slams all the way inside; the pitch of Haru's voice is a higher than usual, and--

     "Ma, Mako--!" As an intense orgasm rocks his body, Haru is rendered unable to reach the last syllable of Makoto's name; at that very moment, he can think of nothing but the overwhelming sensation that floods every bit of him, from his head right down to his curled toes. His breath hitches as he feels himself ejaculate, and he also feels himself clench even tighter around Makoto; he thinks he hears his lover grunt over his own noises -- he's not even sure what sounds it is that he makes, but it just felt  _so, so good_  --

     "Haru...!" A quiet whisper reaches his ears, and the hand on his cock abruptly moves to his thigh, allowing Makoto to ram in and out even faster; then, within the next moment, the brunet gasps and suddenly pulls himself out. Dazed, the raven haired boy groans softy, still trying to catch his breath, and he feels a goopy substance squirt all over his lower torso.

Spent, the backstroke swimmer lets his body slump forward. He leans upwards to press a loving kiss onto Haru's temple, and lies on top of him, skin coated with sweat and panting.  
As they bathe in the afterglow together, Haru buries his face into Makoto's neck, and can't help but to feel overly aware of his lover's presence all around him. He breaths deeply into Makoto's scent, and his heart swells with warmth; he pulls back a little to initiate a short kiss, before it leads into an exchange of a number of short, chaste kisses.

Moments pass, and Haru feels himself getting a little drowsy. He feels Makoto pick himself off of his body and lean over to the bedside; he hears the sound of tissues being pulled out of the box, and then something ticklish beginning to softly wipe the mess of the white substance from his stomach.  
After both of them had been cleaned up, Haru watches as Makoto stands up, and picks his shirt off the ground. When the brunet begins to leave the bedside, Haru, startled, calls out--

"Makoto?"  
     "Hm?"  
     "Where are you going?"  
     "I'm gonna shower."  
     "..."

     Haru frowns, and Makoto turns around to give him an inquisitive look. Sulking, the raven haired boy huffs lightly and turns over onto his side. With his back facing his lover, he curls himself into a ball, grumbling quietly under his breath.  
     "Wha-- hey, Haru, don't sulk..." The raven haired boy pretends not to hear.

"Haru?"  
     No response. There's a short silence, before the sound of some shuffling. Then, the mattress begins to dip under an added weight, and Haru feels a light kiss on his forehead. His eyes squeeze together in surprise, and he feels Makoto move down to peck his nose, his cheek, and then his lips.  
     "Please don't sulk?" A hand reaches up to brush Haru's bangs from his forehead. "I'll sleep with you tonight, okay?"  
     "...Okay."


End file.
